ravensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors: Thistlethorn
Thistlethorn is a male deputy of ShadowClan. He is the deputy of Tigerstar. He has no mate, but has a little crush on the ShadowClan cat, Flowerpaw, and admires her personality. He was born in ThunderClan, and his parents were Ivypool and Fernsong. After his six moons of training, he saw that since ShadowClan was so small, they were taking in any cats, and decided to join. He has two sisters, and one brother, who are all in ThunderClan. Personality Thistlethorn is very proud. He knows ThunderClan and ShadowClan fighting moves, and believes that he is stronger than even Tigerstar. However, he has a heart for kits. He can be very kind, wise, understanding, playful, and anxious. However, he mostly just lets his one personality show: His strong, understanding, wise one. 1-6 Moons Old Thistlekit spent most of those moons playing with his family. He mostly played "warrior" games with Fernsong and his brother Sleekkit. He fought a lot with Thrushkit, who had ended up as the leader of ThunderClan the day Thistlethorn became deputy, due to Squirrelstar dying minutes after appointing her as her deputy. He and Sunkit never really spoke to each other. 6-12 Moons Old He spent those moons training as an apprentice in ThunderClan. His mentor was Dewnose. After a couple of days, there was a big bird attack on a patrol, and Snowbush, Ambermoon, and Dewnose died. He got a new mentor: Stormcloud. He often hung out in the medicine cat's den to keep out of trouble. However, at gatherings he always hung out with the ShadowClan apprentices. Stormcloud noticed, and told Bramblestar, but before he could take action, Bramblestar died from the big dog attack on the camp. By the time Squirrelflight was leader, Stormcloud had forgotten about it. Squirrelflight had appointed Cloudtail as her deputy. When he was twelve moons old, it was time for his and his littermate's warrior ceremony. Thrushpaw became Thrushclaw; Sunpaw became Sunpelt; and Sleekpaw became Sleekfoot. When it was his turn, he had decided that he wanted to join ShadowClan; the ShadowClan apprentices had told him that ShadowClan was accepting any cat into the Clan. So, of course, Thistlepaw left ThunderClan, and joined ShadowClan. 12-14 Moons Old He was now in ShadowClan. The cats welcomed him, especially the apprentices, who all used to be rogues: Nightpaw, Mushpaw, and Dirtpaw. They were all a little younger than him, but he didn't care. His mentor was Tigerstar himself. Thistlepaw learned the ShadowClan things so quickly that instead of training him for 6 moons, they let him become a warrior after he had trained for 2 moons, so he, Nightpaw, Mushpaw, and Dirtpaw all shared a ceremony. Nightpaw became Nightpool; Mushpaw became Mushpelt (to his disappointment); Dirtpaw became Dirtpelt; and Thistlepaw became Thistlethorn. At the next gathering, he noticed that Thrushclaw already had an apprentice. 15-20 Moons Old He, Dirtpelt, Nightpool, and Mushpelt were all very skilled warriors. When he was 15 moons old, he got to mentor an apprentice: Brownpaw. 21-22 Moons Old When he was 21 Moons Old, he got done mentoring Brownpaw, who had become Brownstripe. At the next gathering, he noticed that Thrushclaw was also done mentoring her apprentice. At the next gathering, he saw that she was now the deputy to Squirrelstar. He had felt very jealous, but tried to shrug it off. 23-24 Moons Old When he was 23 moons old, he became the new ShadowClan deputy. At that gathering, he was proud to sit by his sister, but then saw that she was the new ThunderClan leader. But when he found out that Flowerpaw, now Flowerheart, was expecting kits with Mushpelt, his heart broke.